Talk:Fūma Clan
Filler/Canon Funny how Kishi decided to put Random Filler Character into canon. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 13:46, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Why Fūma? The Fuma clan has appeared in the English anime already, it's not romaji anymore. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 11, 2008 @ 21:09 (UTC) :I'm sorry, it's a force of habit. I also don't know where the English manga and anime are, since I only read the Japanese manga. I don't even know where exactly the Japanese anime is. --ShounenSuki 21:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm sure the Fuma clan appeared in the Anime, I have doubts it appeared in the manga.--TheUltimate3 21:26, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually the English Manga should already be on the 2nd part, not far behind the Japanese anime. I saw adds at the book store where I was buying it(I'm way behind) stating that at the beginning of this year they would be releasing it.Memsochet 21:30, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, the English manga is already at volume 31 (Sakura and Chiyo vs Sasori, last part of the fight when he dies). Also, the anime has almost reached shippuden they are around episode 190. Shikamaru1994 21:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994Shikamaru1994 21:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :I just looked it up and the anime's Fūma clan (the anime-only clan that lives in the Land of Sound) first appears in episode 137. The manga's Fūma clan (creators of the Fūma Shuriken; one member became one of Pain's bodies) was first hinted at in volume 2, chapter 14 (that is when Sasuke used the Fūma Shuriken) and first actually mentioned directly in volume 40, chapter 369. :I hope this helps with figuring out how to spell the names of these clans. Personally I would just keep using the macron (and avoid discussions like these), but that's unfortunately against policy. --ShounenSuki 21:40, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::In the manga chapter 369 page 7 one rain ninja tells Jiraiya that Pain comes from the fuma clan. Later in chapter 381 page 9, Jiraiya kills body nr 2 and recognize it as the body of a fuma clan ninja that he fought when he was younger. And by the way, is there any canon source that say that the fuma clan created and specialize in using fuma shurikens? Jacce 21:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's mentioned in the third databook. --ShounenSuki 21:44, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::::But which article from the third databook talks about Fuuma clan and Fuuma Shurken? 22:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Land of rice patties I know that it was a filler but its still anime wich is cannon, isnt their more fuma clan ninja than just the animal path. for example that girl and her cousin or somthing in the non shippuden Naruto filler. When jeriyah and sakura and Naruto go in search for sasuke :The anime isn't canon. The anime introduces another Fūma clan, unrelated to the manga's Fūma clan. The Animal Path's first body came from the manga one, several other filler characters come from the filler one. Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Origin Is it possible that the Fūma clan hail from the Rain village? Although the Fūma clan member wasn't wearing his forehead protector, it isn't uncommon for shinobi not to wear their forehead protectors yet still be loyal to their village. However it still makes to difficult to determine which village he and his clan hail from.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 11:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 :People believed Nagato to be descended from them so yes it is possible, but still speculation I'd suppose.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, I see it. We'll it at that for now, I guess.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 12:36, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8